


Dare to try something new from time to time

by killing_kurare



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oyster eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: It's the first time Mildred gets to eat oysters.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Dare to try something new from time to time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Fill for   
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1162293.html?thread=116738869#t116738869
> 
> It's been a while since I watched the show, so I apologize for any inaccuracies ^^'

Mildred eyes the food suspiciously. It looks anything but inviting, though the nurse shows a little smile at the sight of Gwendolyn's eyes lightening up.

"You'll love it," the secretary assures and takes one of the oysters into her hand, a sure grip on the shell without spilling anything of its slippery content. "Like this."

She adds some lemon juice (only a few drops) and then let's the oyster slip from its shell into her mouth.

Mildred watches and her stomach does a little flip; though not from the food, as she'll realize later.

"Looks easy enough," she says to cover her insecurity, smile faltering when she herself tries to pick one up. It feels strange, and her fingers struggle.

"Here," Gwendolyn offers softly. "Let me help you."

And sure enough she picks up another one, drips juice onto the flesh and guides the shell to Mildred's lips who doesn't even have time to be taken aback.  
She feels the coolness of the shell (they are being served on ice after all) and smells fish and salt: the ocean.

Her lips part and Gwendolyn lifts the shell a little bit, so the food enters the nurse's mouth. It tastes exactly as it smells, fresh and luxuries and exotic, the lemon tickling her taste buds, the richness of the dish itself grounding it.

"Incredible," Mildred breathes, her face showing every bit of the surprised astonishment she's feeling.

Gwendolyn smiles affectionately. "Told you so," she says and proceeds to lift the napkin to Mildred's lips, who starts shivering as the fabric touches her skin lightly.

"You'd be surprised how many wonders the world holds, if one only dares to try them."


End file.
